Cumpleaños
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Hacía mucho que el peliazul no se divertía, por tal motivo sus amigos le contratan una diversión con la que el no esta muy de acuerdo, pero hay más de lo que parece, además hacia unos meses que algo lo atormentaba. Lemon, Yaoi, KaixTakao, dedicado a Phoen


**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari 

**Clasificación:** Solo léanlo si tienen el criterio necesario.

**Pareja:** KaixTakao

**Advertencia:** Lemon y Yaoi, quedan advertidos, luego no me reclamen nada.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece de ser así tengan por seguro que nadie lo vería porque sería una reverenda porquería.

**Dedicatoria:** En esta ocasión será dedicado a **Phoenix**, me pidió un fic KaixTakao más largo que el que ya había creado antes y que además era Shonen-Ai, para que veas Phoenix que yo cumplo lo que prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La música golpeaba las paredes del antro haciéndolas sacudir al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes dentro del local seguían el ritmo ensordecedor, bailaban sin preocuparse por nada más, encerrados en su propio momento de éxtasis, cuerpo contra cuerpo las pieles se rozaban y fácilmente podías estar bailando con tu pareja en la pista o con el vecino, en realidad no importaba, llevaba tantas horas bailando que el hecho de que varias veces manos desconocidas lo habían tomado de la cintura o tocado su pecho le había dejado de molestar varias canciones atrás, quizás era el alcohol que al fin había surtido efecto pero se sentía algo eufórico.

Esa noche les había agradecido infinitamente a sus amigos el haberlo jalado a esa fiesta, tenia rato sin pasársela bien, además sus cumpleaños aunque sus amigos no lo supieran el los detestaba, pues su padre siempre se encontraba de viaje en esas excavaciones que hacía, y su hermano Hitoshi después del su último combate con Brooklyn simplemente se había desaparecido, además en cumpleaños anteriores tampoco estaba presente, y su abuelo, bueno, por más que el trataba de sentirse joven no ayudaba mucho a su nieto para sentirse mejor, quién lo creería no, además, desde cuando no podía divertirse así?.

_Desde los siete_, le respondió su memoria desde la muerte de su madre había dejado de pasársela bien, y aunque tenía muchos amigos nunca había tenido amigos como los de ahora, sus amigos de equipo.

La melodía fue muriendo lentamente, se encontró deteniendo sus movimientos hasta que la música murió por completo pero otra pieza comenzó de pronto, una menos rápida, más sensual que la anterior y su sonrisa sólo se ensancho cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ondularse para seguir los compases, simple electricidad que recorría su cuerpo atontando a su cerebro, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos dejándose envolver por las sombras y los ritmos caóticos que golpeaban sus oídos.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?.-Brazos delicados que rodearon su cintura acompañaron a la suave voz y por simple reflejo abrazo el cuerpo que se juntaba al suyo sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sus manos reconocieron de inmediato la piel suave así como las curvas de un cuerpo femenino, estaba tibia, eso quería decir que acababa de llegar porque a pesar de ser primavera las noches aun eran algo frías en japón.

-No me molesta.-Dijo por fin acercándose más para oír mejor y abriendo los ojos, morena, bella en verdad, lindo cuerpo y ropa algo sugerente; una de sus cejas rojas se levanto en leve sorpresa así como la esquina de su boca pero no dejo de sonreír.-Llevo horas bailando.-Murmuro a su oído, inclinándose algo sobre ella, inhalando de paso el aroma dulce pero fresco de su perfume costoso-Es mi cumpleaños¿sabes?...el...

-Dieciocho.-Dijo ella sonriendo.-Tus amigos...me lo dijeron y haz estado aquí desde las ocho, ya son casi las doce de la noche no crees que es buen momento para irse.

La sonrisa se congelo en sus labios.

_.-. "Mis amigos, Bakas!", .-_ Pensó. "_Me consiguieron una mujerzuela...?."-. pero al verla lo pensó mejor.- "al menos una de primera categoría"._

No podía creerlo, incluso rió, simplemente era imposible pero real que sus amigos le habían pagado una diversión como esa, querían sacarlo de su celibato supuso, no sabía si molestarse con ellos o agradecerles, aunque viéndola aún más detenidamente esa chica no estaba nada mal.

-¿Cuánto te pagaron?.-Pregunto acercándose de nuevo.

-Más que suficiente pero al verte quizá les haga un generoso descuento.-Respondió ondulando su cuerpo contra el de él.-Vamos Takao creo que necesitamos bailar más.- agregó con sensualidad acercando sus labios brillantes a su oído.

Nada. No hubo reacción en su cuerpo, no hubo más calor que el que ya había generado su piel ni siquiera cuando una de las delicadas manos se deslizo sobre su pantalón, toda la vitalidad que había estado experimentando desapareció de pronto, su sonrisa se borro, su cuerpo se tenso y detuvo de golpe, ojos entrecerrados que de momento por la iluminación del antro parecieron mas obscuros, sus brillosos ojos se oscurecían, si había algo que le molestaba era que alguien diera por sentado que podía tocarlo de esa forma.

-Vete de aquí .-Dijo cerrando su mano sobre la delicada muñeca, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera avanzar más.- dejame tranquilo, puedes quedarte con el dinero que te dieron por entretenerme.

Ella abrió la boca pero toda palabra cayó en oídos sordos, algo había llamado la atención de Takao, un flash de Kai, facciones conocidas y ojos marrones que por un momento se encontraron con los propios castaños, todo lo demás desapareció, recordó de pronto porque no le gustaban los lugares como esté, porque prefería los lugares más tranquilos con música más ligera, el porque no le agradaba salir a los lugares de moda de japón.

Por un simple momento se sintió no sólo fuera de lugar como un pez fuera del agua sino también atrapado en una red, el lugar pareció pequeño de pronto, la música exageradamente alta, las luces molestas y el aroma combinado de perfume, colonia y sudor, repulsivo. Giro hacia donde estaban sus amigos pero entre baile y el movimiento de los demás lo había enviado al otro lado de la pista.

-Demonios.-Murmuro buscando otros rostros conocidos entre el mar de gente.

-Tus amigos me dieron las llaves de tu auto, podemos irnos si quieres.-La música se detuvo de golpe, el Dj anuncio un receso y música mas suave lleno el ambiente, dejándolo algo aturdido ante la imagen de sus llaves de su carro sacudiéndose frente a sus ojos.

-No lo creo, mas bien me voy yo solo.-Gruño arrebatándole las llaves de **su** propio auto.

Podría resultar extraño y hasta estúpido porque era un guerrero, porque sus reflejos y fuerza eran superiores a los de ella, no por nada había sido tres veces campeón mundial de beyblade, porque se sentía un dios, porque ciertamente ahora le parecía màs incoherente que sus amigos le mandaran a una prostituta, porque si quería podía mandarla al demonio de un golpe (Takao, has bebido demasiado O.O) pero en algún momento alguien que salía de la pista lo empujo con la fuerza suficiente como para que tropezara sobre una de las mesas cercanas cayendo sentado, vasos quebrados y licor derramado por completo sobre él pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie ésa mujer se sentó en su regazo.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo ella simplemente lo beso, ambas manos lo sujetaron del rostro en un beso profundo que prácticamente quería sacarle todo el aire, la lengua de ella se deslizo sobre su paladar y eso fue suficiente, la separo con cierta rudeza y justo cuando estaba por maldecir a todos sus amigos algo frío toco sus labios, seguido de un liquido que lleno su boca, por mero reflejo trago una parte pero la otra la escupió, no sabia a licor alguno pero ciertamente no era agua.

-¡Perra!.-Se la saco de encima con cierta brusquedad, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano mientras se ponía de pie.-¡Pedazo de porquería¿Qué diantre me diste!

-Tómalo como tu presente de cumpleaños.-Fue la única respuesta antes de que se perdiera entre la gente, aprovechando para desaparecer, estaba listo para seguirla y sacarle la verdad a golpes de ser necesario vio como la seguridad del lugar se abría paso para llegar a él.

-Rayos.-Tomo un camino diferente al de ella abriéndose camino para llegar a la salida de emergencia, lo ultimo que necesitaba está noche era desquitar su furia con esos pelmazos, además el saldría perdiendo. (Digo, estaba borrecho pero no por eso tan idiota ¬¬U).

La música sonaba débilmente afuera del local, sólo el fantasma de un ritmo; las cosas volvieron a la normalidad lentamente, el aire fresco y frío de la madrugada había despejado en algo sus sentidos, bajando su temperatura hasta que su pulso regresó a la normalidad aunque su mal humor seguía latente ya no era un peligro para nadie.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi, Feliz cumpleaños Takao...-Comenzó a entonar mientras cruzaba la calle en dirección a su carro, era una verdadera suerte que las calles estuvieran casi inactivas, solo el boulevard seis calles mas abajo tenia un flujo casi constante de vehículos.-Feliz cumpleaños a...

-A ti.-Interrumpió una voz conocida pero antes de que pudiera girar para ver directamente a esa persona el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse, un dolor se clavo en su cabeza obligándolo a sujetarla con ambas manos; si bien el golpe contra el asfalto nunca llegó porque unos brazos lo sostuvieron, la sensación de mareo no se detuvo y lucho contra esos brazos que lo sujetaban de la cintura pero no consiguió más que el dolor aumentara.

Cálido y fuerte, él conocía a quien lo sostenía...el aroma a especie, cigarro y alcohol...pero más profundo otra fragancia que reconocía una que hablaba de poder, de antigüedad.

Aunque hubiera querido su boca entorpecida no permitió articular palabra coherente. Si bien era cierto que la penumbra nunca le molesto pero cuando esta era fría resultaban algo fastidiosa, la imperturbable oscuridad lo había acompañado muchas noches, sentía frío, por lo que en medio de ese vació busco aferrarse a ese calor que lo envolvía por completo. Era en verdad reconfortante...se sentía bien, como si fuera parte de ese calor...parte de algo mas grande que él mismo. Eso estaba mal y se obligo a si mismo a alejarse de ese calor, de esa sensación de paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente comenzó a despertar; cuando recupero la conciencia por completo y sus ojos fueron capaces de enfocar con claridad se encontró con una escena peculiar, empezando por una habitación que no era la suya porque ciertamente estaba más iluminada que de costumbre con menos muebles occidentales, colores oscuros en ves de la típica caoba que tenia en sus paredes y una cama mas grande que la suya, otra cosa fuera de lugar y quizás la más grande de todas es que Kai Hiwatari estaba dormido a su lado.

-Bueno.-Murmuro cerrando los ojos, su cerebro aun tardaba en reaccionar y su cabeza era un caos de información, en realidad pasó cerca de un minuto para que se sentara de golpe en la cama, su primera reacción fue alejarse lo más posible del otro cuerpo, no le importo caer al piso o golpearse con la mesa de noche...no, lo que le hizo hervir la sangre ni siquiera fue el hecho de estar desnudo en la cama de otro hombre, ni el misterioso dolor que atormentaba la parte baja de su espalda y otras áreas, el hecho era, que de alguna forma, su adormilado cerebro había destejido el misterio que desde hacia cuatro meses había comenzado a quitarle el sueño, todos esos extraños moretones, el dolor de su cuerpo por la mañana, la falta de memoria de ciertas noches, todo este tiempo fue el imbécil de Kai que había hecho con él algo que ahora estaba bastante claro.

Si antes, en alguna perdida parte de su cabeza había considerado dejar vivo a Kai, esa voz se estaba debilitando más a cada segundo.

-¿No te había dicho lo lindo que te ves molesto?.-La pregunta vino de un muy despierto Kai que lo miraba desde el borde de la cama con una sonrisa que sólo hizo que Takao lo fulminará con la mirada.-Aun creo que lindo no es una palabra asociada a los Kinomiya¿verdad, creo que utilizan mas 'sensual'.-Agrego con burla sin molestar en ocultar la necesidad en sus propios ojos.

Odiaba cuando se comportaba así, un arrogante bastardo sabelotodo campeón de Beyblade enemigo jurado desde su primer encunetro y además...además...

_"Se aprovecho de mí"._ Ese sólo pensamiento lo dejo frío.

-Tú le pagaste a la mujerzuela.-Dijo gritándole, aun demasiado impactado como para pensar en otra cosa o apartar los ojos del otro beyluchador.-Haz sido tú...tú hiciste todo esto sólo para fastidiarme.

Serios ojos marrones en facciones inescrutables fueron la respuesta, el silencio que se alargo por un minuto fue más que incomodo hasta que Kai decidió sonreír de nuevo, le basto un movimiento rápido al heredero Hiwatari para estar sentado en el borde de la cama sin ocuparse de cubrirse su bien formado cuerpo, viéndolo hacia abajo con sus ojos rojos y un brillo en su rostro...una emoción que Takao no pudo descifrar pero que lo hizo temblar, pero no de miedo, sino más bien de vergüenza.

-Digamos que decidí hacer nuestra relación oficial...Feliz Cumpleaños querido.-Kai estiro su mano, acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos.

La sonrisa nunca desapareció de los labios de el ruso y por primera vez en muchos años Takao se encontró sin palabras para responder a eso, digamos que solo sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, mientras algo en su estomago subía hasta su pecho, un cosquilleo raro que le provocaba cierto dolor, pero que a la vez le agradaba, eso aunado a que el ruso estaba con tocándolo, es más no supo en que momento es que Hiwatari lo había recostado en la cama, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con el suyo, depositando suaves besos en todo su rostro para después succionar su cuello y dejar leves marcas rojas en este, regresando sus labios a los de Takao siendo aceptado esta vez por el peliazul, a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que estaba con Kai, solo que eso ya tenía un tiempo de haberse terminado, pero se daba cuenta de que nunca dejo de quererlo, que ese sentimiento no había desaparecido, y ahora, a pesar de que acababa de descubrir que Kai siguió poseyéndolo aún sin su consentimiento no podía resistirse a lo que el sentía, después de todo, la idea de Kai de contratarle a esa prostituta no estaba nada mal, pues gracias a eso, Kai se había atrevido a decirle la verdad, en el fondo quería que eso no fuera solo un juego de pasión, pero por ahora no podía pensar en eso, Kai había continuado con su trabajo, succionando su tetilla izquierda mientras que su mano libre acariciaba los muslos bien torneados de Takao, y este sin poder negarse más a ese sentimiento comenzó a disfrutar del momento, masajeando el enmarañado cabello de Kai, mientras que sus piernas se aferraban a la cintura de este último.

Kai dejó de lamer aquella tetilla por demás erecta, bajando hacia el abdomen de Takao mientras dejaba un recorrido de saliva, marcando más ese cuerpo como suyo, logrando que Takao dejara de frotarle el cabello para aferrarse a las sabanas cuando un muy experto Kai había aprisionado su hinchado miembro con su boca, lamiéndolo suavemente, no tenía prisa, al menos no el bicolor, quien siguió jugando con su miembro como si de una paleta se tratase, mientras que Takao sentía como una oleada de sensaciones le recorría la espalda, llegando todas esas emociones a su entrepierna, el bicolor por su parte seguía en lo suyo, lamiendo, chupando, de vez en cuando mordiendo, pues eso provocaba que el peliazul gimiera, cosa que para Kai era como música para sus oídos, pronto sintió como de nuevo el peliazul lo sujetaba de la cabeza, pero esta vez haciéndolo profundizar más ese contacto que el bicolor tenía desde hacia rato con su entrepierna (Por Diox, se va a ahogar O.OU), Kai asintió ante las acciones algo desesperadas de el nipón, no tardando mucho tiempo cuando este vacío toda su esencia en el, siendo degustada con sensualidad por el bicolor que dejó escapar un poco por la comisura de sus labios haciéndolo ver aún más irresistible para un excitado peliazul, que en cuanto pudo volteo la situación quedando el arriba, no dejándole tiempo a Kai de objetar siquiera.

Con movimientos salvajes, pero deliciosos había logrado que Kai se dejara hacer, disfrutando el ruso de el placer que ahora Takao le brindaba, más aprisa que el bicolor Takao había llagado a la entrepierna de Kai, succionando la punta, para después ir bajando levemente por la erección del ruso, lamiendo, regresando a la punta, chupandola, degustándola, las emociones de Kai se concentraron en su parte baja cuando el nipón aumento el ritmo de sus succiones, provocándole el extasis, dejando su escencia salir, esparciéndose por la boca de Takao quién con gusto acepto ese manjar.

Solo un minuto pasó para que ambos regularizaran sus respiraciones, desde que ambos recordaban, cuando habían comenzado esa relación hacia varios años, las cosas eran igual, rápidas, y por el temperamento de ambos cada quién quería tener el control, quizá por eso es que Kai amaba a Takao, pues solo a el, le permitió en una ocasión poseer su cuerpo, aunque después del último torneo se habían distanciado, todo porque el equipo se tenía que separar, pero eso no sirvió para apagar la llama que ambos tenían, y esa entrega iba a ser la prueba de ello.

Kai esta vez tendría el control, besando y acariciando nuevamente a Takao, y el menor no tenía problemas con ello, quería sentir aquella sensación que era el tener el cuerpo de Kai dentro del suyo, colocándose en posición para esperar lo que vendría, su propia excitación lo había llevado a tener algo de lubricación ya, pero eso no fue suficiente para escaparse de la mano de Kai que comenzó a prepararlo, hacía tiempo que no estaba con nadie, al menos de ese modo, pues ahora sabia que Kai había estado poseyéndolo en secreto, un dedo se introdujo en su entrada, moviéndose lentamente, provocando que pequeños gemidos escaparan de la garganta de Takao, un segundo dedo fue añadido, y entonces el ruso sintió como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba, pero eso no fue suficiente ya que un tercer dedo se unió travieso a esa preparación, desapareciendo poco a poco esa molestia.

Kai no vaciló más y penetro ese cuerpo suyo, como si ambos cuerpos se acoplaran perfectamente, comenzaron con los movimientos, al principio lentos, después más bruscos, el peliazul, levantaba sus caderas arrojándose hacia el miembro de Kai, sentía un vacío cuando este salía de su cuerpo, vacío después ocupado cuando Kai arremetía de nuevo su erección, mientras que este enterraba sus uñas en las caderas de Takao, y con su boca mordía el cuello del peliazul, y este a su vez lo abrazaba, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera separarse, buscando más velocidad, más cercanía, tener más el uno del otro.

Kai sintió como la erección de Takao crecía entre sus vientres, tomando el miembro de Takao entre sus manos comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, y después por que el mismo Takao se lo pidió aunmento el ritmo, por un lado lo penetraba y por el otro lo masturbaba, es como si las sensaciones se multilicaran por dos, no aguantando más llego a el climax empapando los vientres de ambos con ese liquido blanquecino regalando un poco de este a la mano de el ruso que lamió con sensualidad frente a los nublados ojos de el ojicastaño, mientras que no dejaba de entrar a esa estrecha entrada aún faltaba él, y no tardó mucho en llegar a su propia cumbre, dejando su esencia en el interior del peliazul, descansando después sobre este, retirándose de su interior, ahogando ambos un gemido ante la acción del ruso, colocándose cobre el pecho del nipón.

Acariciaba los cabellos enmarañados del bicolor mientras este le abrazaba, bañados en sudor, mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

.-. Que fue esto Kai? .-. preguntó al fin, esperando oír lo que el quería escuchar

.-. Significa que nada ha cambiado .-. si Takao tenía alguna esperanza, con esa respuesta la había perdido.-. Que todo sigue como hace años, yo te amo y tu me amas

Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron grandemente al escucharlo decir eso, Kai encaró a Takao acariciando su mejilla, para después besarlo.

.-. Te amo, y eso no es una broma, quedó claro, ya quita esa cara, Koi .-. y lo volvió a besar mientras que unas lagrimas de felicidad resbalaron de los ojos de Takao a la vez que abrazaba a Kai por el cuello.

.-. Yo también Kai, yo también .-. En definitiva, ese era el mejor cumpleaños que pudo haber tenido, o eso era hacía unos minutos, pues su cumpleaños ya había acabado.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé ni que es esto, pero lo hice con cariño para Phoenix, pues me ha dicho que es mi fan, y yo a mis fans (que son muy pocos T.T) les correspondo de esta manera, ojala y te haya gustado Phoenix, poka!

Dejen Reviews, y recuerden, pórtense como puedan y no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


End file.
